


Reunion

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Juggey - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Either Lindsay or Michael had to go away for a while and they have a cute, fluffy reunion at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"Babe do you have to go?" Lindsay pouted, hugging her boyfriend tightly. Michael was going with the lads to a conference in England and wouldn’t be back for two weeks. The almost empty closet in their apartment made Lindsay sad inside. 

"I’ll be back before you know it. You’ll have the Gents to keep you company," he said, kissing her forehead. They left Lindsay at the gate to board their plane and she turned, heading back to her car. Ryan was in the passenger seat, having volunteered to go with her so she wouldn’t have to drive back alone.

"You won’t even notice his absence, these weeks will fly by so quickly," Ryan told her as she got inside. "We’ll occupy your time with video games and shenanigans." She smiled at him and pulled out of the lot. 

"So since the lads will be gone for a while, we’re gonna do Let’s Plays without them and AHWU and all that. I’m sure the fans will love to see more of you, since you’re going to be a bigger part of it all," Ryan said as they traveled down the highway. 

"That should be fun; we should have a countdown until they get back!"

"Oh definitely! We’ll make signs and everything," Ryan suggested, warming up to the idea.

Maybe the next two weeks wouldn’t be so bad after all.

—

So it happened. Each video they released during the next two weeks had a countdown picture to when the lads would return to the states. The closer the countdown got to zero, the more excited Lindsay would get. She would come into work everyday and run around screaming the number of days left, much to everyone’s chagrin.

Sleeping alone each night wasn’t very fun. She would go home and fix supper for herself, settling into the couch in front of the TV. Lately Ryan had been coming over to keep her company until bed time, as he knew she got lonely at night without Michael.

They began to play different video games or just sat there talking for hours, growing closer than they have been. She enjoyed Ryan’s company, as he had plenty of stories to tell her about his wife and his children, as well as the jokes and pranks they got up to that they didn’t film at work. 

"We should get you a puppy," Ryan commented one night as they played Halo 4. Ryan just shot Lindsay, causing his score to rise above her own. "You know, in case he ever goes away again." 

"Now Ryan, you should know I’m a cat person - OH SUCK IT, HAYWOOD."

"I would prefer not to, and yes I know you are but you should get a dog too."

"Maybe, if Michael says so. I’d rather not buy a dog and then have him come back and be all ‘what the fuck Lindsay’ you know?" she laughed. 

"I’m ninety percent sure Michael would fall in love with the dog too. He just seems like one of those that would love dogs."

"Eh, maybe. I guess I can ask him in three days, right?" she smiled, excited for this coming Monday when Michael would be back in her arms. 

"Exactly."

The doorbell rang suddenly, startling both Ryan and Lindsay. He got up and answered the door, revealing Geoff and Jack on the other side with pizza and drinks. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Lindsay asked in surprise. 

"Well we figured, it’s Friday night, they don’t get back until Monday, why the hell not?" explained Geoff, setting the pizza on the counter. 

"We realized we’ve never hung out with just you, Lindsay, since you’re always with Michael, so we figured it would be a perfect opportunity to do so," added Jack, sitting on the sofa next to Ryan. 

"So who’s winning?" asked Geoff, picking up Lindsay’s stray controller. 

"Ryan is. You can play as me," Lindsay said, walked towards the bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, just in case she fell asleep on the couch.

As she walked back into the living room she noticed that they had plugged her laptop into the TV and had Skype pulled up. She stopped in her tracks.

Michael’s adorable face was staring at her from the screen, a big smile on his face.

"Hey Lindsay," he said, his voice like music to her ears. "I miss you so much; you wouldn’t believe how lonely it is here without you." Gavin and Ray popped up in the background, scowling at Michael.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Gavin scoffed. "Miss you loads Lindsay, but this wanker hasn’t stopped talking about you since we got here."

"Gavin’s right, it’s been hell. Aside from that, we’re having fun here but we do miss the states," added Ray. Lindsay laughed, her eyes glued on Michael’s.

"Three more days," she said, smiling at her love. He grinned back at her and made a heart with his hands.

"I can’t wait."

—

Monday morning, Lindsay woke up bright and early. Michael would be coming home today. Her phone beeped; it was a text from Ryan.

_I’ll be outside your house in five minutes but I’m assuming you’re already awake._

Sure enough, Ryan pulled up five minutes later and Lindsay rushed to the car. “Slow down there,” Ryan joked, pulling away from the curb. “We still have an hour to get to the airport and another three before they land. Save some of your energy for when you see him come through the gate.”

The ride to the airport seemed longer than normal and Lindsay became more restless the longer it took. The wait at the airport seemed longer. She had to pace around a few times, browse some of the shops and even had to use the bathroom frequently because of all the nervousness she felt.

"You’re going to walk a hole in the floor; you’re making  _me_ nervous,” Ryan complained. Her eyes kept glancing to the board of plane arrivals, waiting for it to change to “arrived” or something along those lines.

When it finally changed, she rushed to the gate to meet Michael and the others, leaving  Ryan completely behind.

She caught a glimpse of the signature blue beanie he always wore and jumped up and down excitedly. When he caught sight of her he took off sprinting in her direction, picking her up and swinging her around when he finally got to her.

They passionately embraced in front of the crowds of people in the building, not giving a care in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, savoring the moment after being separated for two weeks. When they finally broke apart they smiled lovingly at each other.

"I love you," he murmured, stroking her cheek. 

"I love you more," she whispered. He pulled her close and kissed her once more on the lips and then once on the cheek. She clung to him as they walked toward the luggage carousel, Gavin, Ray, and Ryan trailing behind awkwardly.

"So I bought you something while I was there," he said,grabbing for his suitcase. She got even more excited.

"What is it?" she asked, peering at the suitcase. He pulled it out of her eyesight and smirked.

"No peeking. Close your eyes." She obliged unwillingly and heard him rustle through his suitcase, pulling out something.

"Okay, ready? Open them." In his hand was a stuffed, red bear with ‘I love you’ in a heart on its chest. In its hand was a little gift box. Lindsay covered her mouth at the sweet gift and held it to her, admiring it.

"It’s so lovely Michael; thank you."

"Open the box."

She hesitantly opened the lid, as though she expected something to jump out at her (and knowing Michael that was a likely possibility) and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. She looked at Michael, tears forming in her eyes as he took the box from her and got down on one knee. People around them stopped and watched, some even taking out their cameras.

"Lindsay Tuggey, I love you with all my heart. I never thought I’d meet someone as kind and caring as you, let alone date them. You’re the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" People around them began whispering excitedly, older women covering their mouths like Lindsay did with hers.

Tears flew freely down her cheeks as she looked at the love of her life on his knee. She nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you Michael.” People around her cheered as Michael slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into another passionate embrace. 

When she finally stopped crying she turned on Ryan. “You knew, didn’t you? All of you.” He held up his hands in surrender but was smiling.

"Of course we knew; he had to plan it all out somehow." She reached over and slapped his arm half-heartedly before returning to Michael’s embrace. 

"Don’t ever go away again," she mumbled against his chest. He pulled her close.

"If I do, I’ll bring you with me," he promised, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe next time I can introduce you as Mrs. Lindsay Jones."

"Lindsay Jones," she said, testing the words on her tongue. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Me too."


End file.
